Shiba Inu
The is a breed of dog available in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. It is the Japanese-only mascot of Nintendogs, which would be replaced by the Labrador Retriever, and in Nintendogs + Cats, it appears as the Japanese, Korean and Chinese mascot instead of Golden Retriever. In Nintendogs Coat Colors In Nintendogs + Cats Coat Colors GreyShiba.jpg|Grey(agouti) Shiba found through the Surprise Me section. WhiteShiba.jpg|White Shiba found through the Surprise Me section. BlackAndWhiteShiba.jpg|Black And White Shiba TricolourShiba.jpg|Tricolor Shiba found through the Black & Tan section. RedAndBlackShiba2.jpg|Red Shiba that resembles a similar breed, the Akita. AgoutiShiba2.jpg|Light red Shiba RedShiba.jpg|Red Shiba TanShiba.jpg|Sesame Shiba without a dark mask HNI 0021.jpg|Agouti/Sesame Shiba with a dark mask Description ''Nintendogs'' '' "A breed originating in Ancient Japan, its small, muscular body and curly tail are its best features."'' ''Nintendogs + Cats'' NTSC: "A breed originating in Japan, its small, muscular body and curly tail are its best features." PAL: "A breed originating in Japan, it is known for its small muscular body and curly tail." Unlocking the Breed ''Nintendogs'' |content=Obtain 50,000 Trainer Points|color=#319B8F}} |content=Starter Breed|color=#A1C21D}} |content=Obtain 50,000 Trainer Points|color=#A94418}} ''Nintendogs + Cats'' Neighbors ''Nintendogs'' *Spot, owned by Archie Hubbs. *Eclair, owned by Audrey. *Nugget , owned by Erik. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' *Lucky/Piloto, owned by Kenji/Alberto *Spot, owned by Archie Hubbs. Further Information As a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS 'Shiba Inu' Shiba "The Shiba is one of the oldest breeds in the world. These Japanese dogs can be very loyal, and in the past their agility and active nature proved useful to their owners on hunting trips. You can look after and train one of these dogs in Golden Retriever & New Friends." "The Shiba is one of the oldest breeds in the world. These Japanese dogs can be very loyal, and in the past, their agility and active nature was useful to their owners on hunting trips. You can look after and train one of these dogs in Golden Retriever & New Friends." Trivia *An orange Shiba Inu dog very similar in shape and appearance appears in Super Mario Odyssey. The dog itself wears a hat and can dig up various items under soil or sand. Their animations are even reused from Nintendogs, even though their bark sound and model is from the sequel. *A Shiba Inu was one of Shigeru Miyamato's pets, which was one of the main ideas for the video game. *Shibas could of been in the games because they originated from Japan. This isn't always true, though. *The common sound effects that your dog makes in Nintendogs + Cats are actually recorded by Shigeru's Shiba Inu. Gallery Nintendogs_Wiki_001.JPG|A shiba inu in the original Nintendogs game. 10660241_10201732266748122_7123637801676048702_n.jpg|A Shiba Inu doing Handstand nintendogs 1788.JPG|A white Shiba Inu nintendogs 623.JPG|Pure white Shiba Inu (sleeping Gray and white shiba .jpg|A gray and white Shiba Inu (Taken from RC racer) IMG_2046.JPG|The Japanese-exclusive Shiba Inu and Friends boxart. Captura de pantalla (677)-2-1.png|Shiba Inu colors Shiba Inu puppies.png|Shiba Inu puppies Hni0022y.jpg|Three shibas at the kennel. 22026.png|A 3-D model of a Shiba found in the game's files. 41BWVF8DVHL.jpg|A Shiba in a Pumpkin Leather Collar. 90d5e5a49fe2cf82df58904ddf8c814b.jpg|A red Shiba does a trick. 9RgzOoK.jpg|A red Shiba in a Japanese Print Collar. Category:Dog Breeds Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds